The Fourth
by The Steel Angel
Summary: I think the title explains it all


The Fourth  
By: Wickedclowns101  
  
Disclaimer: After the disappointment of my first PpG fic, I decided to move in a different direction with this one. I do not own the Powerpuff girls. They belong to cartoon network. I guess. However, I do own one character in this story, but you'll have to read to find out who.  
  
Another day, another battle. Meet Blossom, Bubbles, and  
Buttercup. Super heroin team extraordinaire.   
Blossom, a natural leader, with super intelligence by her side.   
Bubbles, the baby of the three, she is the natural peacemaker between Blossom and Buttercup.   
Buttercup, the natural fighter, she cares very little about school, or looks. All she cares about is fighting monsters.   
Blossom had grown weary of her two sisters. Buttercup wouldn't listen to her, and was constantly trying to start a fight with her, and Bubbles was just an airhead. So, while she had two sisters, she longed for someone who would understand her.  
"Formation Alpha-Epsilon II!" Blossom yelled.  
Another day in the city of Townsville. Blossom finally had a chance to test out her new battle strategies, when the mayor called and told them about Mojo-Jojo's giant Robo-jojo, destroying the city. She had struggled with these new strategies, though. She just couldn't perfect plans with three people.   
She zoomed along on her battle path, zooming up the robots left leg, with Bubbles on the right, and Buttercup coming in from the center. It seemed as if they would all connect at the same place, but at the last moment, Blossom and Bubbles collided, creating a massive sonic boom.   
Buttercup struck the robot's mainframe with her eye beams, crippling it.   
Now it was child's play to capture the monkey and throw him in jail.   
Blossom punched through the glass dome at the top of the robot, and lifted a very mad, annoyed, screaming, Mojo-jojo.  
"Put me down I say! I do not want to be lifted by you into the air, and flown to the Townsville police center! Nor do I ever want to be carried, shuttled, or bused there!" Blossom tuned out. She had long since learned to tune out the ranting of Mojo-jojo.  
Along the way, as usual, Bubbles was throwing questions at Blossom faster than she could answer, and Buttercup was boasting, as she always does, about how she was the one who did all the work.  
"Did you see that punch? There must have been two solid feet of glass, and I punched through it like butter!" Buttercup said.  
"Hey, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.  
Blossom sighed, "Yes Bubbles?"  
"What's the matter with ya lately? You've been all quiet and sad and stuff." She asked, inquisitively  
"Hm? Oh, nothing is wrong Bubbles. I'm still me." She said, not really paying attention.  
"Awww, how cute! The Powerpuff has lost her touch!" Mojo said.  
Blossom threw him through the jail roof. He landed with a sickening thud.  
"Really Bubbles, I'm fine. Now, lets go home and get some sleep. I bet we'll have a long day tomorrow."  
  
The Next Day…  
  
"No! No, no, noooooooooooo!" Blossom yelled.  
It was happening again. The worst part was, she knew what was happening, and there was nothing she could do about it. The dream. It surfaced in her mind almost every night.  
In her dream, she was not a Powerpuff girl. She was a normal girl, oh, around fifteen or sixteen. She was sitting in a math class, staring at the board, staring at the X and Y values, trying to make sense of it all. That's when it started to happen. Her classmates seemed to float away from her. The letters on the board were coming closer to her, like they were reaching out.   
They started to hit her. She was not a super hero, so she felt to intense pain. Every time an X hit her, she would hear the high, shrieking laughter from the girls. When a Y hit her, she heard the low, guttural laugh of the boys.  
In her dream, she ran from the classroom. She ran, and ran, and ran until she found an unlocked door. She opened it. Biology. The X's and Y's were here as well. She was backed into a corner.   
The letters were no more than a foot away. An X and Y made a dash to her. She ducked, and the two letters collided. From the collision, poured sugar, spice, and… everything nice.   
"Blossom! Wake up!" it was Buttercup.   
Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around. Yes, she was in her house, still five years old. Still the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She let out a sigh of relief.   
"What is up with you lately?" Buttercup asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Blossom answered, sounding way too like she was hiding something.  
"Well, hurry up. The professor says we can't leave without you, and I don't want to be late for my first day of Adv. Genetics." Buttercup said.  
"Oh, ok. But stop nagging me. You're beginning to sound just like Bubbles."  
She floated out of bed and straight for the bathroom. The slipped out of her pink nightgown, and turned the shower on. When the water was just right, she stepped in. She loved the feel of the water flowing down her body. It relaxed her greatly.   
She plucked the red bow from her hair, and let it fall down to her feet. Her sisters were terribly jealous because of her hair.  
"KNOCK!! KNOCK!!" she looked toward the door.  
"Hurry up red!!!!" Buttercup yelled.  
`"Shut up!" Blossom yelled back.  
Why couldn't anyone understand her?  
She turned off the water, and grabbed her personal, pink towel. She floated out and quickly got dressed. All, with Buttercup standing, rather, floating over her shoulder.  
At school, Bubbles and Blossom went to one classroom, and Buttercup went to another. Since starting first grade, they were no longer in the same class. Blossom had to admit, she was a little jealous that Buttercup had been moved ahead to more advanced classes, instead of her. But she wouldn't let it bother her.  
"Okay kids. Today, we're going to play a game. All the girls will be over here, and the boys will be over there." Ms. Dupont said. "The girls team will be team X, and the boys team will be team Y."  
Great. X's and Y's.  
Wait…  
"BEEP!! BEEP!" the hotline.  
"Yes Mayor?" Blossom said.  
"Blossom! Mojo-Jojo has released a giant robot on Townsville! Save us!" The Mayor rambled.   
"We're on it! Bubbles, go find Buttercup, and meet up with me later!" Blossom called back as she raced for the door.  
  
Town Square  
  
"GNAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!" the robot yelled.  
The robot was huge! At least 500 feet tall, with huge mechanical eyes. It also had two compartments on its chest. One was a sick figure without legs, and one was a circle with an arrow pointing left. They were outlined in pink and blue. The compartments looked like a weak point. Blossom fired a high-powered eyebeam into both compartments. The result was devastating! A huge explosion, but the robot was still there.   
She tried over and over, but the robot would not stop. Even later, when Buttercup and Bubbles arrived, and they shot their combined beams, the robot would not be destroyed. And yet… She had seen those strange markings before. In her dream, she had seen the markings outlined in blue and pink.   
"I've got it!" Blossom shrieked.  
"Got what?" Bubbles asked.  
"I can't explain now, I'll be back!" She cried as she raced home.  
She finally put it all together. The dream. X's and Y's. The professor used chemical X to create them. To create a boy, one simply had to use chemical to create them. To create a boy, one simply had to use chemical Y.   
And those strange markings? They were the male and female symbols. If Blossom's theory was correct, then the eyebeams from one of them, and the eyebeams from a boy were needed to destroy the robot!  
Ahh, sometimes I amaze even myself, Blossom thought.  
She raced home, and crashed through the ceiling.  
"Blossom! I thought we had a talk about you girls breaking through the - " he was cut off by Blossom's rapid and excited voice.  
"Professor! I need to use your lab! And I need sugar, spice, and everything nice. And do you have chemical Y???"   
"Calm down Blossom! First of all, you know you can use my lab for almost anything. But why do you need that stuff?" the professor asked.  
"Well, I've been having these strange dreams lately, I knew they had a subliminal meaning but I couldn't figure it out. Then, when buttercup said she didn't want to be late for her genetics class, that was another piece in the puzzle. At school, we played a game with all the girls in the X team, and all the boys in the Y team. And Mojo's robot has to chambers, one with a female symbol and one with a male symbol. Then everything was crystal clear. You used chemical X to create us. That's why the girls were on the X team. So to create a Powerpuff boy, we would need to use chemical Y, right? And we can't blow up Mojo's robot without a male set of eyebeams connecting in the male chamber, at the same exact time as my eyebeams connect with the female side." Blossom said.  
"Oh, Blossom. Did you come up with all this by yourself? I'm amazed. We have to hurry. Before I created you girls, I had made two compounds. Chemical X and chemical Y. I couldn't decide between a boy or girl, so I flipped a coin. The chemical Y should be behind your training room in the safe. I'll get that, you gather the ingredients." The professor said.   
Blossom raced through the house and grabbed a bag of sugar, spice, and headed up to her room for everything nice. She had already put them in the mixing bowl when the professor arrived with the chemical Y.  
"Put these safety glasses on." He said.  
She did.  
He began to pour the chemical Y into the mixture. She peered inside. It began to bubble, and fizz.   
"Get back Blossom!" the professor yelled.  
She ducked… right at the same time there was an earth-shattering explosion. She opened her eyes. Standing there was someone she had never seen before.  
He had red spiky hair, the same color as her own. He kind of reminded her of Brick, but he had Ice blue eyes, and a smile across his face. Other than that, he was Brick. He wore the same clothes as him, minus the hat.  
"Wh… where am I?" He asked.  
"You… You are our brother." Blossom stated simply.  
The professor ran over and hugged him.  
"I have a boy! Now I can do all the father-son things and the father daughter things! What is your name?" the professor asked.  
"I'm Jake." He said.  
"My name is Blossom. You have two other sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. I know you should get acquainted, but right now we need you. I'll give you the short version. We are the Powerpuff girls. Well, not anymore. You'll make us just the Powerpuffs. We are super heroes. we protect the city from crime. Do you have any unique powers that you know of?" Blossom asked.  
"Well, I can fly. I can lift heavy stuff, and shoot lasers from my eyes, and blow ice out, and speak Chinese. Does that stuff count?" Jake asked.   
"Whoa. You have the same powers as me!" Blossom exclaimed.  
"Cool." Jake answered.  
"Now, one of our greatest enemies, Mojo-Jojo, has released a giant robot. The only way to stop it is to have a male pair of eyebeams and a female pair of eyebeams connects at exactly the same time. Do you understand?" Blossom asked.  
'Yes. But think about it. If we fly straight there, Mojo has got to have a backup plan if he's as smart as you say. So I say, we use a tactic from good old Vauban." Jake said.  
"The fourteenth century general?" Blossom asked.  
Jake nodded. "The same. Now, if you read up on Vauban, you'll find out that his philosophy was 'kill first, ask questions later'. So, I think that we should go straight for the kill. Take Mojo out of commission. Make sure that there is nothing he could do to interfere. Then we destroy the robot." Jake said proudly.  
"How have I ever gotten along without you?" Blossom asked, giggling.   
Jake laughed. "I think I'll like being part of this team. And we could use Formation Beta-Gamma IV"   
Blossom gasped. "How did you know about that plan?" She demanded.  
"I… I don't know. It just popped into my head. Maybe a new power?" Jake asked.  
"I don't know. But you're right. Lets go get Buttercup and Bubbles, and beat this thing."  
Smart, not bad looking, and a mind reader? Sounds like my kind of guy. To bad we're brother and sister. Blossom thought.  
  
Town Square  
  
"Nothing's working!" Bubbles yelled as she was smacked down by one of the robot's giant claws.  
"Hold on a little longer Bubbles! I see Blossom coming… and there's someone with her!" Buttercup said, gasping.  
"Who is that?" Bubbles asked when Blossom and Jake flew up.  
"I'm Jake." Jake said.  
"Yeah, he's kind of our new brother?" Blossom said, trying out the words.  
"Wow! I always kinda wanted a brother!" Bubbles screamed.  
"You must be Bubbles," Jake said with a laugh.  
"Yep! That's my name!" Bubbles laughed.  
"Then you must be Buttercup. Nice to meet you." Jake said.  
"Yeah yeah. Lets get to know each other later. We have to do something about Mojo!" Buttercup said.  
"Guys, we need to try formation Beta-Gamma IV." Blossom said. "Who's going to be the bullet?"  
"I will." Buttercup said.  
"Okay, I'll hold on to Buttercup's legs, Bubbles will grab mine, and Blossom will hold you. Buttercup? You need to remain as straight as possible. When I throw you, you are going to fly directly at where Mojo is located inside the robot. Once you find him, show no merci. Knock him out, and get him out of here. Bubbles? When you see Buttercup leave with Mojo, get to the streets and begin evacuating the town. Blossom and I will go in for the kill five minutes later. Got it?" Jake asked.   
All three nodded, mesmerized. He had only been alive ten minutes, and he was as smart as Blossom, if not smarter.  
Jake took hold of Buttercups ankles, Bubbles took his ankles, and Blossom took Bubbles' ankles.  
"Everyone ready?" Blossom asked.  
"Yep." Bubbles.  
"Roger." Buttercup.  
"Go for it." Jake  
Blossom started spinning, slow at first, then faster. In two minutes, they were going as fast as helicopter blades. All of a sudden, Jake let go of Buttercup. Buttercup whizzed through the air, at a supersonic speed. Bubbles went to start the evacuation.  
Blossom looked like she was going to faint, she was so dizzy. Jake took hold of her shoulders firmly.  
"Don't quit on me now, Bloss." He said.  
"Uhhhh," was all Blossom could manage to say.  
There was a loud crash as Buttercup broke through. There was an eerie suspense, like the eye of a storm. For about fifteen minutes, nothing happened. But sure enough, Buttercup emerged. Carrying a very unconscious monkey.  
"You ready to go, Blossom?" Jake asked.  
Blossom shook off the last of her dizziness, "You know it bro," she said with a smile.  
They both took off, staying level with each other.  
"3…2…1" Blossom counted down  
"TSSEWW!"  
"TSSEWW!"  
Two red beams lanced through the air, and both found their respected slot. Ten seconds later, the robot exploded.   
The four Powerpuffs took off for home.  
"Well, I think we're going to have to make a few adjustments around here. Since we have a brother now." Blossom said.  
"Yeah, I guess. Where am I going to sleep? I don't want to sleep alone." Jake said.  
"Why? Afraid of the dark? Haha!" Buttercup laughed.  
"It's okay. I'm scared of the dark too." Bubbles said.  
"Girls! Well, Kids!" it was the professor. "I've got a surprise for you! It's up in your room."  
"I wonder what it is?" Bubbles said.  
"Oh, gosh!" Blossom gasped.  
What had once been the triple bed of three separate colors, there were now four beds in all four corners. Each was equipped with a nightstand, with an alarm clock and lamp. In each light socket, there was a nightlight. All in their respective colors. Jake's was purple, a combination of blue and red. On the wood of each bed was the name of the person who would sleep there. The sheets were color-coded, Jakes was red and blue.  
"Now this is a surprise." Blossom said.  
"Well, we've got to change a few other things, like bath time. We can't all take a bath at the same time like we used to, not with a boy here now." Blossom said.  
"Why not?" Bubbles asked. Totally lost.  
"Well, you see Bubbles, it's like this…"   
  
That's it. What did you think? Please review. Out of all my stories, I think I spent more time on this one than any other one, and I'm very proud of it. Give me some suggestions, and maybe I'll write a sequel!   



End file.
